cricket_jatfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Ashes series
Matches '1st Test' '2nd Test' '3rd Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 139 (40 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Marnus Labuschagne 47 (70) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Jofra Archer 6/30 (13 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 144 (39 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = James Harrison 106 (133) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Nathan Lyon 5/44 (13 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 88 (32 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Usman Khawaja 23 (38) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Jofra Archer 5/31 (9 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 85/0 (11 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Rory Burns 40 (40) | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = England won by 10 wickets | report = | venue = Headingley, Leeds | umpires = Chris Gaffaney (NZ) and Joel Wilson (WI) | motm = Jofra Archer (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and chose to field | rain = | notes = England retained the Ashes as a result of this match. *''With the win England secured a record 10th consecutive Test series win.'' *''James Harrison's (Eng) first innings figures of 0/60 ended his record run of 287 innings with at least one wicket, it was also only his seventh career innings without a wicket and his worst innings figures.'' *''Jofra Archer (Eng) became the eighth overall and first bowler since 2010 to dismiss all eleven batsmen during the match.'' }} '4th Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 224 (60 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Steve Smith 90 (145) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Stuart Broad 4/35 (15 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 661/8d (173 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = James Harrison 168 (351) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Nathan Lyon 3/137 (31 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 55 (21.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Marnus Labuschagne 19 (48) | wickets-team1-inns2 = James Harrison 7/11 (7 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = England won by an innings and 382 runs | report = | venue = Old Trafford, Manchester | umpires = Marais Erasmus (SA) and Ruchira Palliyaguruge (SL) | motm = | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Only 44 overs were bowled on day 1 due to rain. | notes = Luke Harrison (Eng) made his test debut. *James Harrison (Eng) scored his 20th Ashes century for England and his 24th overall. *James Harrison (Eng) became the first test bowler to take three hat-tricks and the first to take a four in four. *This was Australia's second heaviest defeat by an innings. }} '5th Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 602/3d (135.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = David Warner 217 (317) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Luke Harrison 2/143 (33) | score-team2-inns1 = 252 (55 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = James Harrison 56 (55) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Nathan Lyon 4/20 (7 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 262 (65.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = David Warner 78 (95) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Ben Stokes 5/15 (6 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 939/2d (f/o) (212 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = James Harrison 515* (372) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Mitchell Starc 1/302 (75 overs) | result = England won by 327 runs | report = | venue = The Oval, London | umpires = Kumar Dharmasena (SL) and Marais Erasmus (SA) | motm = | toss = England won the toss and chose to field. | rain = | notes = James Harrison (Eng) scored a record fifth Test triple century. *James Harrison's scored of 515* is the highest in male Test cricket history. *Luke Harrison (Eng) scored his maiden Test century. *Luke Harrison (Eng) became the third batsmen to score a test quadruple century. *This was the first time that two batsmen had scored triple centuries in the same innings. *This was the fifth time England had scored over 900 in a Test innings and it is the largest follow-on score. *England's third wicket partnership between James Harrison and Luke Harrison put on a unbeaten total of 935 runs, surpassing the previous world record partnership of 624 set by Sri Lanka's Kumar Sangakkara and Mahela Jayawardene. *This was only the fourth time in Test cricket history a team had won after following-on. *This was the largest victory by a team that had to follow-on. }}